


Green Justice

by GreenCat42



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, GLTAS/YJ crossover, OC character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 16 year old girl is chosen by a Green Lantern power ring. Swept up into the world of superheroes how does she take in her new abilities? Now under the wing of Hal Jordan she gets introduced to the Young Justice Team. Before she travels to Oa for her Green Lantern training she is allowed to train on the Young Justice Team. How will things go when she finally gets to go to Oa, and how her transition into the world of Guardian Space go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

 

            “Ella wake up!” Mom called from downstairs. “You’re going to be late for school!”

            A tousled brown head of hair appeared from under the covers.  Bleary green eyes blinked as a young girl tumbled out of bed.  Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt.  Glancing at the clock her eyes widened. “Crap!” she whispered, and scrambled to grab her backpack and a worn gray hoodie.

            She thundered down the wooden stairs where her Mom was waiting.  “I told you not to stay up so late!” her Mom complained, handing her a brown paper bag.

            Taking it, Ella slipped on a holey pair of Vans and shoved her lunch into her backpack.  “I’m sorry, I have an English test today, had to study. See you Mom!”

            “Hold up there, give your Mom a kiss goodbye,” her Mom said.

            Ella pecked her Mom’s cheek and waved goodbye.

            Ella’s feet pounded on the pavement, breathing hard as she raced for the bus stop.  Only to see it rumbling away. “Stop!” she cried, racing after the yellow vehicle.

            Ella managed to keep up for a few blocks, only to trip on an uneven part of the sidewalk and tumble to the ground.  Cursing in between breaths she sat up frowning at the new tears in her favorite jeans.  Limping slightly, she settled on the cold cement of the sidewalk to check the pain that was now throbbing through her knees.  

Blood was oozing out of various cuts on her knees.  Slipping her backpack off, she unzipped it and pulled out a small first aid kit.  Her Mom insisted she carry it at all times and now she was glad.  Ella winced when she used one of the alcohol pads to clean the cuts, the pain slowly subsiding after she applied two band aids.  “I’m so going to be late,” she grumbled under her breath as she stood.

            It was a good three miles to school, which is why she took the bus.  She was old enough to have her license, but cars cost money and she had neither.  Ella sighed and pulled her backpack back on her shoulders.  Slowly she began to trek the hike to school.

            With only four blocks to go, Ella heard a soft whistling noise.  Turning her head, she tried to figure out where it was coming from.  “Hey what’s that!” a stranger asked, pointing to a tiny green light streaking across the sky.  

            Ella squinted trying to see what it was, when it turned and headed straight for her.  The tiny green light turned out to be a bright green ring with a strange insignia carved on it.  “What the...?” she said as it stopped right in front of her.

            “You have been chosen to be a Green Lantern,” a voice said from the ring.

            “What?” Ella asked confused. “Me?”

            The ring sighed. “Yes, now do you accept the responsibility of being a Green Lantern?” it asked.

            “Y-yes?” Ella replied.

            The ring moved forward and Ella held out her hand.  It slid onto her finger only to engulf her in green light.  It covered her clothes in black and green cloth.  Black boots covered her feet and moved upwards seamlessly to a green leotard.  The same symbol that was on the ring materialized above her chest, as black gloves covered her hands and green material grew along her arms.  “Look its Green Lantern!” a stranger called pointing at Ella.

            “I thought Green Lantern was a guy?” another asked. “Who are you?”

            Ella panicked as strangers stepped forwards curious looks in their eyes.  Without thinking she raised her ring hand towards the sky and her feet lifted off as she flew off.

            Ella stopped in midair trying to brace herself against anything.  “I-I’m a Green Lantern, and I can fly!” she exclaimed looking at herself in the reflective glass of a building.

            Her brown hair was now pulled back into a high ponytail and a green mask covered her eyes and nose.  The fabric felt smooth almost like a second skin and no matter how she tried she couldn’t pull the gloves from her hands.  “Now what?” she muttered. “I can’t go to school like this.”

            Deciding to test out her newfound powers, Ella flew off.

            The wind felt good on her skin and she marveled how quickly she could fly.  It was much easier than she thought and it was fun.  Ella remembered seeing Green Lantern on TV creating green light constructs and she wondered if she could too.  Concentrating on creating a baseball bat, she watched as green light poured out of her ring and formed a bright green bat construct.  “Woah, I wonder what else I can create?” she wondered as the light went back into the ring.

            “Help!” a young voice called breaking her thoughts.

            Turning her head, she saw smoke pouring out of a house, a little girl waving her hands out a window.  Fire trucks were pouring water on the fire, but it was burning quickly.   _‘I can help!’_ Ella thought determined to use her newfound powers for good.

            Flying towards the building she created a fire extinguisher construct determined to put the fire out.  “Look its Green Lantern!” one of the fire fighters yelled.

            _‘I’m not the Green Lantern you’re thinking of,’_ Ella thought as she used her construct to put the fire out.

            Once the flames were extinguished, Ella helped the girl out of the house and onto the ground.  “Thank you!” a woman cried, running towards the little girl.

            “Mommy! Green Lantern saved me!” she cried as her Mother engulfed the child in a hug.

            “Good work there, but aren’t you a little young to be a Green Lantern miss?” one of the firefighters asked when he saw Ella up close.

            “The ring didn’t think so,” Ella replied.

            “Doesn’t matter miss, we’ll have to contact the Justice League,” another firefighter said.

            Ella sighed knowing they were right.  “I’ll wait,” she replied.

            One of the firefighters went over to the truck and pulled a radio out.  “This is Unit 4520 reporting the fire is extinguished, but we have a complication, over,” he radioed.

            “What kind of complication, over?” the voice crackled back.

            “A new Green Lantern, I need to contact the Justice League, over,” he replied.

            “Stay at your location, I’ll radio the League and let you know when they’ll be sending someone out, over.”

            “Sounds good to me, over.”

            Not sure what to do now Ella sat down on the curb to wait.  “Can I have your autograph?” the little girl asked, shoving a scrap of paper and a pen in front of her face. “Please, since you saved me.”

            A smile crept on Ella’s lips and she took the pen from her small hand. “Sure,” she replied and signed ‘Green Lantern.’

            No one knew who Green Lantern really was and that was true for most of the Justice League.  The little girl grinned and held the paper in one hand. “Mommy! I have Green Lantern’s autograph!”

            Ella couldn’t help but smile.  “Want some coffee while you wait?” a firefighter asked, handing her a steaming foam cup.

            “Thanks,” she replied taking it.

            “I didn’t know there was a female Green Lantern,” she said sitting down next to her, a matching cup in her hands.

            “Well, I-I kinda only became a Green Lantern today,” Ella said, staring at the coffee.

            “You did a good job for your first day,” the female firefighter said smiling. “That little girl certainly appreciated it.”

            Ella couldn’t help but smile in return. “She even asked for my autograph. That’s a first.”

            The female firefighter laughed, then glanced up. “Here they come.”

            Ella looked up her eyes widening.  Superman, Green Lantern, and the Martian Manhunter were flying overhead.  They all landed gracefully in front of the burnt building.  Green Lantern stepped forward first as Ella rose to her feet. “H-hi,” she said waving.

            All three superheroes stared at her making her fidget.  Green Lantern stepped forward and stuck out his hand. “Hi! It’s good to meet you. I’m assuming you know who we are.  I have a few questions for you, but I think they would be better answered at the Hall of Justice,” Green Lantern said.

            Ella shook his hand. “Ok,” she said.

            “Follow us,” Martian Manhunter said gravely and the three rose into the air.

            Ella followed keeping a distance from them.  They were all Justice League members, powerful superheroes.   _‘You are a superhero now too,’_ Ella thought as they flew across the sky.

            “Since we’re out of hearing range of civilians, I’m Hal Jordan. You’ll meet my other Green Lantern Corps member John Stewart soon.  You’ll also get to meet Guy Gardner sometime soon,” Hal said, grimacing when he said Guy’s name.

            “I’m Ellanor Jonson, but I go as Ella for the most part,” she said. “I thought superheroes were supposed to keep their identities secret?

            “Well, on Earth, yes. When we go into Guardian space it doesn’t matter.”

            “Guardian space?” Ella asked confused.

            “You’ll get the whole spiel when we arrive on Oa,” Hal replied.

            “Don’t overwhelm the poor girl,” Superman said.

            “Alright, alright Superman,” Hal said. “Just make sure to call me Green Lantern.”

            “I will,” Ella replied still unsure of the information he told her.

            The four continued their flight to the Hall of Justice in silence.

            Ella had gone to the Hall of Justice once on a field trip when she was a freshman.  It was just as impressive as the first time she saw it.  They landed on the ground in front of the doors and filed inside.  The massive statues towered over them all causing Ella to stare up at them.  “Never been here before?” Hal asked with a grin.

            “Only once, for a field trip,” she said.

            “I forgot to ask, how old are you?” he asked curiously.

            “Sixteen,” she said as they headed towards the doors that led into the Justice Hall.

            Hal whistled. “Younger than I was by far.”

            “Thanks, I guess?” Ella said.

            The doors opened with a soft swish and they entered a lavish room.  There were comfortable chairs situated around the room, the floors were polished to a shine, and a large computer with giant screens was on the far wall.  A familiar person was standing in front of them, dressed in black.  “Batman what are you doing here?” Hal asked.

            “I heard there was a new Green Lantern,” he said gruffly, looking suspiciously at Ella.

            “Batman, you know the ring chooses us.  There’s no way she’s a bad guy,” Hal interjected.

            “Still, she’s very young to be a Green Lantern,” Batman retorted, crossing his arms across his chest, eyes narrowing inside his mask.

            “So? The ring chooses the best person to take over.  The Guardians don’t have specifications on who gets chosen,” Hal explained. “You know all of this.”

            “Fine, are you going to take her to Oa?” Batman inquired.

            “What’s Oa?” Ella asked curiously.

            “It’s the planet the Guardians live on.  It’s the center of the galaxy,” Hal explained to Ella, then turned back to Batman. “Yes I was planning on taking her to Oa, but it’s just her first day. I know I was overwhelmed when I first saw Oa.”

            “I wouldn’t mind getting used to this whole Green Lantern thing first,” Ella said curling her ring hand up to stare at it.

            “You could introduce her to the team,” Hal said.

            “Absolutely not,” Batman said.

            “Team?” Ella questioned. “Not the Justice League?”

            “I’ll let Batman explain,” Hal said grinning. “She’s their age, it could be good for the team.”

            Batman sighed, aggravation clearly shown on his face despite the mask. “Fine. Until she goes to Oa she can spend time with the team.  They are an undercover team we put together from the sidekicks of the Justice League.”

            Ella’s eyes widened in surprise. “Woah, that sounds pretty cool,” she said.

            “I’ll set up the zeta tube so she can go to Mount Justice,” Batman said.

            Turning his fingers rapidly typed on the keyboard.  A black wall opened up to show a glowing gold tube.  “Are you sure that thing is safe?” Ella asked.

            “It is very safe. I’ll go first,” Batman said.

            That made Ella feel better. “Recognize Batman 02”, a pleasant female voice said as the zeta tube began to spin and glow brightly.

            Batman stepped in and disappeared.  “You’re next Ella,” Hal said grinning.

            Ella stepped forward and the voice said again, “recognize Green Lantern B 08.”

            She walked in and was instantly transported to a very large brightly lit circular room.  Several hallways led off from the main room, and another computer was situated next to the zeta tubes.  The tube lit up again and Hal appeared.  “See easy as pie,” he said grinning.

            “Sure,” Ella replied, not quite sure what to make of the technology.

            Batman pressed a finger to his ear. “Team you are needed in the Cave.”

            Ella was nervous about meeting new people.  She barely had any friends at her school, now she was going to meet superheroes.  Footsteps echoed down the hallway as a group of young people came in.  “What is it Batman?” asked a tall dark skinned boy with spiraling black tattoos on his arms.

            “I’d like you to meet Ellanore Jonson, new Green Lantern,” Batman said.

            The rest of the group’s eyes moved over to take in the new person.  “Hello?” Ella said nervously.

            The redheaded boy Ella recognized as Kid Flash zipped over, an easy grin on his face.  “Hello, green is so your color,” he said.

            “T-thanks.”

            A tall blonde girl walked over and hit Kid Flash upside the head.  “Stop flirting with the new girl!” she snapped. “I’m Artemis, this is Kid Flash also known as Wally.”

            “I’m Zatana,” a dark haired girl said smiling.

            A red haired green skinned girl floated forward. “I’m M’gaan, but you can call me Megan,” she said a warm smile on her face. “Welcome to the cave.”

            “Ella is fine,” Ella replied smiling back.

            “I am Kaldur’ahm, but you can call me Kaldur,” the first boy said.

            “Superboy is the one wearing the dark shirt with the red S,” a boy with sunglasses said. “I’m Robin.”

            “It’s nice to meet you.” Ella replied.

            “I thought before Ella heads to Oa she could train with the team,” Hal said stepping forward. “This is her first day being a Green Lantern.”

            “This is great!” M’gaan said clapping her hands. “Another girl on the team!”

            “Ella you can stay here in the cave if you wish,” Batman said.

            Ella’s eyes widened in shock. “My Mom!” she cried. “I haven’t told her.”

            “There’s a zeta tube back to Star City,” Batman said. “You can zeta back home when you’re ready. The League will help explain things to her.”

            “Thanks,” Ella replied.

            “Why don’t we give you a tour first?” Zatana suggested. “That’s what they did for me when I first came here.”

            “Sure,” Ella replied. “I can’t wait.”

            Wally slung his arm over her shoulder. “Follow us beautiful.”

            She pushed his arm off her and headed where Zatana and M’gaan were leading.  “She’s so into me,” Ella heard Wally say to Kaldur.

            “I would not be so sure,” Kaldur replied.

            Smiling the group headed down the corridors.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Chapter 2.**

 

            The other League members had already left for the night when Ella walked back to the zeta tubes.  Robin went over to the computer, his fingers flying over the keys. “Alright this should take you back to Star City. Batman gave you access to the zeta tubes, so make sure you remember where the Star City one is so you can get back to the Cave.”

            “Thanks Robin. I look forwards to training with you guys,” she said.

            The zeta tube glowed and started spinning.  Walking forwards Ella heard the computer call out “Recognize Green Lantern B 08.”

            She walked out of a rundown phone booth.  Realizing she was still in her Green Lantern suit Ella frowned trying to figure out how to go back to her normal clothes.  Green light engulfed her body once again and sucked the costume into the ring.  “Woah, that’s handy,” she said looking at her ring.

            Getting her bearings after she exited Ella headed back home.

            “Ellanore Marie Jonson where have you been all day!” Her Mom yelled when Ella entered their apartment.

            “I-uh I...” she stuttered, not sure her Mom would believe what happened to her.

            “School called saying you weren’t there.  No one knew where you were, I was about to call the police!”

            “I’m-I’m sorry Mom, it’s a really long story,” Ella said. “I don’t know if you’ll believe me.”

            “Well you better start talking,” her Mom said, crossing her arms across her chest glaring at her only daughter.        

            Ella began to explain how she became a Green Lantern and meeting Justice League members and their sidekicks.  She left out the part about the undercover team or the fact she’d traveled from Star City all the way to Washington DC in a few hours.  “So you think I’m going to believe that you’re a Green Lantern,” her Mom said doubt in her eyes.

            Ella sighed and showed her the ring. “Green Lantern said that the ring chooses the bearer,” she replied. “He said I have to go to a planet called Oa and train to use my ring.”

            “Wait-wait you’re leaving? What about your studies, school? I’m not letting you drop out of high school just so you can become a superhero.”

            “Mom, calm down I’m going to graduate,” Ella said. “I’ll find a way to keep up my studies. The other sidekicks do, why can’t I?”

            “Very well, but I want to know when you’re leaving, and for how long. I’m not going to come home to an empty apartment with no way to contact you,” her Mom said.

            “I will, I promise,” Ella replied.

            Her Mom pulled her into a hug. “I’ve seen the dangers of being a superhero on tv. I don’t want to lose you.”

            Ella hugged her Mom back. “I’m not going anywhere.”

            “It’s late, bedtime for you young lady.  You have school tomorrow.”

            “Alright, nite Mom,” Ella said.

            She headed to her bedroom and lay down on her bed staring at the ring.   _‘How am I going to do this?’_ She thought looking up at the ceiling.

            With a sigh she rolled over and went to sleep.

 

+++

The alarm went off waking Ella from a sound sleep.  She rubbed her eyes thinking it was all a dream, then spotted the green ring on her finger.  _‘It wasn’t a dream after all,’_ she thought.

Sitting up she stretched and ran a hand through her hair.  “Ella are you up?” her Mom called. “You better come out here, there’s someone to see you.”

            Ella threw on some clothes and headed into the living room.  Hal was sitting on the couch a cup of coffee in his hands.  He wasn’t wearing his Green Lantern costume, which surprised Ella.  “I see you figured out how to go back to your civilian clothes,” Hal said a grin on his face.

            “Yeah, I didn’t think Mom would like if I walked in looking like a Green Lantern,” she replied.

            “Mr. Jordan explained everything to me,” her Mom said. “He’s going to be taking care of you.  He explained that Batman knows about our financial situation and knew that I would want to keep in contact. I didn’t think I’d be in contact with Batman, or that he would assist us like this.”

            “What do you mean?” Ella asked. “What did he do?”

            “You have a cellphone now that I can call at any time anywhere, well except for when you’re off planet,” her Mom said. “I expect you to keep it on you at all times.”

            “Now Miss Green Lantern, you have training after school, don’t be late,” Hal said, “Thanks for the coffee Mrs. Jonson, I’ll be in contact.”

            Groaning, Ella went to make some toast for breakfast, while Mom showed Hal out the door.  “He’s a very nice man, even if he’s a flirt,” her Mom said as she pulled the butter out of the fridge.

            “He flirted with you?” Ella sputtered eyes wide.

            “Only a little,” her Mom replied smiling. “He certainly has a charm about him.”

            Ella rolled her eyes and buttered her toast. Her Mom was flirting with Green Lantern, what a day it was starting out to be.  Before she left for school, her Mom handed her a small black cell phone.  “I already have my number programmed in and Hal said he put his phone number in as well. Although he said you have a better way of communication,” her Mom said. “Keep it on you at all times.”

            “I will Mom, see you tonight” she said and she headed to school.

            Ella sat in her last class watching the clock ticking by the minutes. 3:45pm wasn’t coming fast enough as the teacher droned on about world history.  Finally, the bell sounded and Ella leapt out of her chair with her classmates.  She was an average student, but her first day of training was making her antsy.  She knew her Mom would know if she skipped school, so she stayed in class.  

            “Ella! Where are you going girl?” one of her few friends called as she was almost out the door. “You weren’t in class yesterday and now you can’t get out of the building fast enough. What gives?”

            “I-uh- well I was sick yesterday Amber, and my Mom helped me get a part time job and it’s my first day today,” she lied fidgeting with the strap of her backpack. “If I don’t hurry I’m going to be late!”

            “Good for you!” Amber said a warm smile on her face. “You’ll have to let me know how your first day went.”

            Ella smiled and raced off. _‘Right I can totally tell Amber about my training to be a Green Lantern,’_ she thought as she headed to the zeta tubes.

            The rundown phone booth was still there and she slipped inside.  “Recognize Green Lantern,” Ella said remembering the phrase Robin told her to use the zeta tubes to the cave.

A blue light scanned her and the zeta tubes opened.  They began to spin and glow. “Recognize Green Lantern B 08,” the pleasant female voice said.

            Ella walked through the tube as the cave appeared in front of her. She was heading to the kitchen when the zeta tubes lit up again. “Recognize Robin B 01, Artemis B 06.”

            Both Robin and Artemis materialized wearing street clothes like Ella. “Hey guys,” Ella said waving at her new friends.

            “Ella great to see you,” Artemis said a rare smile on her face. “C’mon, I bet M’gaan made cookies. We want to get there before Wally eats all of them.”

            Robin just grinned and followed the two girls into the kitchen.

            M’gaan was just pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven, the pan hovering over the counter.  “Ella!” she said excitedly. “I made cookies to celebrate you being on the team.”

            “Ooo they look delicious,” Ella said as she reached for one.

            Wally zipped in snatching the cookie out of Ella’s hand. “Hey there beautiful, thanks for the cookie,” he said smoothly as it disappeared into his mouth.

            Ella rolled her eyes and grabbed another. “Leave some for the rest of us Wally,” Artemis said punching the speedster in the shoulder.

            “Hey!” Wally retorted rubbing his shoulder. “M’gaan always makes cookies when there’s a new team mate.”

            “That doesn’t mean you can stuff your face,” Artemis retorted.

            Wally snapped a sharp reply back, while Ella watched the two argue.  She turned to M’gaan.  “Uhm, are those two...together?” she whispered to the Martian.

            “No, but they should be,” M’gaan whispered back. “They just can’t see it.”

            Ella giggled. “Blind as can be.”

            “Are you excited to start training?” M’gaan asked. “Black Canary can be really tough.”

            “Black Canary trains the team?” Ella asked shocked.

            She’d seen Black Canary fight on tv, as well as her canary cry.  She was one of the best.

            Black Canary’s voice then called over the com. “Team time to train,” she said.

            The group all headed towards the main cave.  Black Canary smiled when she saw Ella. “Welcome, Green Lantern filled me in on your training Ella,” she said. “You’ll learn that I’m a tough teacher.”        

            Black Canary slipped off her coat revealing a bandaged arm and a large bruise on her shoulder.  “What happened?” M’gaan asked.

            “Part of the job,” Black Canary replied. “Ella I want you to watch first, then you can try some of the moves.”

            “Am I supposed to be in uniform?” she asked.  

            “If you want to,” Black Canary replied. “Robin and Artemis you’re first.”

            The floor glowed white as a large white circle was created on the floor.  Artemis and Robin stepped into the ring.  Artemis attacked first, kicking low to pull Robin off his feet.  Robin jumped, double punching Artemis.  She blocked both tumbling backwards into a crouch leaping forwards to try and catch him unaware.  Robin rolled avoiding her swinging his arm around to close line her.  Artemis tried to duck, but was hit squarely across her shoulders and she hit the ground. A blue circle appeared underneath her, a clear computer screen popping up ‘Artemis down’.

            Robin helped Artemis to her feet.  “That was great you two,” Black Canary said. “Ella your turn.”

            “I have no training, I’ve never even been in a fight,” Ella said stepping into the ring.

            Black Canary smiled warmly. “You won’t know if you don’t try. I’ll start with a few beginner’s moves. Try to block me.”

            Black Canary’s moves were slow and precise aiming to teach not hit.  She punched toward Ella’ shoulder, causing her to shift and put her arm up to block.  “Good, you have good instincts,” Black Canary praised.

            Black Canary moved to aim at her stomach, as Ella grabbed her arm pushing her to the side.  They continued with slow easy moves that Ella could use to train.  After an hour, Ella was sweaty and panting. “That is enough for today Ella, the others will train now,” Black Canary said placing a hand on her shoulder. “You are doing well.  I know that Green Lanterns have their rings and constructs to help them, but it’s still good to have some defense moves if your ring ever fails.”

            Ella looked at her ring in surprise. “F-fails?” she said. “What do you mean?”

            Black Canary laughed. “You’ll have to bring that up with Green Lantern.”

            Kaldur and Robin had just stepped into the ring when the zeta tube glowed. “Recognize Batman 02.”

            “Sorry to cut your training short team, but I have a small mission for you,” Batman said as he typed on the keyboard of the computer. “You will be investigating a cosmetics lab.  This is recon, find out who’s behind this and report.”

            “Of course Batman,” Kaldur said. “We won’t need the whole team.  Robin, M’gaan, Artemis and I will investigate.”

            “You’re going to leave me out of it?” Wally whined. “You know you need a speedster.”

            “This is recon work, we need stealth,” Robin said. “Kaldur why didn’t you pick Ella?”

            Ella held up her hands. “No way am I ready to go on a mission.  I barely can defend myself, or know how to use my Green Lantern powers.”

            “Batman said it was a simple mission,” Robin said. “It would be good for her to get some experience in the field.”

            “If you say so, Ella you will be on the team as well,” Kaldur replied. “Gear up team we leave in twenty minutes.”

            The others left to change clothes, and Ella simply willed herself into her costume.  Black Canary watched as the green light engulfed her.  “That’s a handy way to change clothes,” she said.

            “That’s what I thought,” Ella replied grinning.

            M’gaan morphed into her costume.  “How did you do that M’gaan?” Ella asked.

            “My clothes are organic and respond to my mental commands.  It’s how I shape shift,” she replied.

            “Cool,” Ella said. “Green Lantern still has to explain a lot of things that the ring can do.”

            “I’ll show you to my bioship,” M’gaan said. “We’ll use her to fly to the lab.”

            The two girls walked to the flight hangar where M’gaan’s bioship sat.  The rest of the recon team were waiting.  A door opened to the bioship and the team entered. Ella stared in awe at the interior of the bioship.  Chairs and a control panel formed out of the floor.  The rest of the team settled into their seats, but Ella was apprehensive about the chairs. The fact that they had morphed out of the floor unnerved her. “Hurry up Ella,” Kaldur urged. “We are heading out.”

            She settled into one of the chairs freezing as the seat belt morphed over her.  “It gets some time getting used to,” Robin said.

            M’gaan was seated comfortably at the command controls.  “Red Tornado open the bay doors please,” she commanded.

            The bay door opened and the bioship smoothly set off into the sky.

 

+++

 

            When the team was almost to the lab, M’gaan put the bioship into camouflage mode making it easier for them to get close.  The cosmetics lab was a four story building and an empty parking lot.  The sun had set an hour ago giving the team better cover.  The bioship hovered over the roof as the team left the ship.  Ella floated down next to M’gaan.  Kaldur, Artemis and Robin used zip lines to land quietly on the ground.  “Establish a telepathic link to us Miss Martian,” Robin said.

            _‘Link established,’_ M’gaan thought.

            Ella wasn’t sure about this whole telepathy thing, but the others didn’t seem to mind.  The team moved out, entering the building and heading down.  There were only a few security guards, and Robin and Artemis quickly took them out.  Ella followed close trying to be as stealthy as she could be.   _‘I found the main computers,’_ Robin said. _‘I’m going to hack them and see what I can find.’_

            The team ran into a room with a wall of computers.  Robin pulled a usb line from his arm technology and plugged it into one of the computers.  Ella watched as the red robins turned green and file after file appeared on the giant screen.   _‘Fascinating.  This isn’t cosmetics.  They’re producing robotic technology so they can spy on people,’_ Robin said as he flipped through the files.

            Artemis kept a close eye on the door, an arrow notched in her bow.  Suddenly red alarms sounded, bright flashes of light alerting whoever was left in the building of the intruders.   _‘We got what we needed, let’s go!’_ Robin commanded.

            The rest of the team rushed out of the doors only to be surrounded by men dressed all in black.  “Look who it is, Batman’s little batbrat and the sidekicks,” a female voice sneered.

            A black haired woman wearing a silver cat mask appeared.  “Cheshire,” Artemis whispered in shock.

            “Take them out,” she commanded.

            The men leapt forwards at the team.  Kaldur pulled his Atlantean hilts from behind his back water pouring into double swords, attacking the men rapidly.  Artemis fired arrow after arrow at them dodging and blocking their attacks.  M’gaan used her telepathy to smash two men together knocking them out.  Robin went after Cheshire flipping and dodging the men.  Ella panicked as two of the men headed towards her. She pointed her ring hand at them a claw construct forming around the two.  Swinging it, she smashed them against a wall. They went limp and she pulled the green light back into her ring.  “Lookie here, a new sidekick?” Cheshire’s voice called from behind. “Why don’t we test your new powers.”

            Ella twisted around as Cheshire attacked wielding twin scythes.  Eyes wide, Ella watched as Cheshire aimed to stab her.  She held her ring hand out as a large green bubble formed around her figure.  Cheshire’s attack hit the bubble and bounced off, she hit the construct again and again watching as thin cracks formed.  Ella saw Robin attack silently from behind knocking Cheshire out and tied her up.  Ella released the bubble, panting slightly.  “Thanks Robin,” Ella said.

            “Stay whelmed, you’re doing a great job,” Robin said grinning.

            Ella raised an eyebrow at his strange wording. “Whelmed?”

            “People are overwhelmed and underwhelmed. Why aren’t people just whelmed?” he replied. “C’mon the rest of the team are already heading to the bioship.”

            Ella followed Robin back to the roof.  “Good job team. We got what we were after, let us report back to Batman,” Kaldur said.

            “What about Cheshire?” Artemis asked. “Shouldn’t we I don’t know arrest her?”

            Robin grinned. “Already got it covered. Police are on their way.”

            The faint sounds of sirens caught their attention.  “Let’s head back to the cave team,” Kaldur said.

            They settled back into the bioship and headed back to the cave.

            “Good work team, I’ll analyze the data you retrieved from the lab.  Cheshire was apprehended and is behind bars for now,” Batman said when the team arrived back at the cave.

            “You did great Ella!” M’gaan said as they headed into the kitchen. “Your force field was incredible.”

            “I didn’t even know I could do that,” Ella said. “I really didn’t want Cheshire to stab me.”

            “Instinct is a good thing to have,” Kaldur praised. “Your Green Lantern powers are proving to be very useful.”

            “Thanks guys,” Ella replied. “Does anyone know what time it is?”

            “8:45pm,” Robin said.

            “Crap I have to get home before Mom freaks out,” Ella said pulling out her phone.

            “She knows about your extracurricular activities right Ella?” Robin asked.

            “Yeah she knows,” Ella replied seeing that there were two missed calls from her Mom. “If I don’t come back its cause my Mom killed me.”

            The team laughed, and waved goodbye as Ella ran to the zeta tubes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 

            Luckily Ella’s Mom understood when she explained where she was and what she had been doing.  “You didn’t get hurt right?” her Mom asked the next morning.

            “No Mom, I’m fine. Not a scratch,” Ella replied sleepily.

            She was sore from training and the mission.   _‘Am I going to feel like this every morning?’_ she wondered as she munched on some toast.

            Ella’s cellphone rang, it read ‘Green Lantern’ on the screen.  “Hello?” she answered.

            “Good, you’re up. I was thinking since it’s a Saturday and you don’t have school we could have a Green Lantern day,” Hal’s voice said over the phone.

            “Mom, Green Lantern wants to teach me today. Is that ok?” Ella asked, holding the phone away from her mouth.

            “Just be careful Ella, go have fun with Mr. Jordan,” her Mom said.

            “I’m in,” Ella said.

            “Good, meet me at Ferris Air at 2:30 pm,” Hal said.

            “Wait-wait how do I get there?” Ella said.

            “Your phone has a GPS, I’ve sent the coordinates,” Hal said. “See you there.”

            He hung up after that and a notification on the top of her phone let her know she had a message.  Opening it, it told her how to get to the airbase.   _‘What is Green Lantern doing at an airbase?’_ Ella thought as she changed into her Green Lantern clothes.

            “I’m off Mom,” she said.

            “So that’s what you look like in your Green Lantern costume,” her Mom said eyeing the leotard. “It’s certainly different.”

            “I gotta go Mom,” Ella said.

“I want a hug first,” her Mom said, and Ella wrapped her arms around her Mom, then headed outside.

            Once she was outside she flew off into the air and headed towards the Ferris Airbase.

            After a short flight, Ella landed outside the airbase and changed back into her civilian clothes.  Settling her shoulders, she walked up to the main building.  A slender woman with short dark hair was leaving several folders in her arms.  “Excuse me,” Ella said walking up to her. “I’m looking for Hal Jordan.”

            The woman raised an eyebrow at the young girl standing before her. “He’s currently flying a million-dollar test plane.  Might I ask why you need to speak with him?” she asked.

            “I-I’m doing a research paper on fighter jets, and I’m going to interview Mr. Jordan,” Ella said, lying through her teeth.

            “You can wait inside until he’s finished. If you have any problems with him talk to me. My name is Carol.”

            “Ella Jonson,” Ella replied holding out her hand.

            Carol shifted some folders and shook her hand. “He should be done soon.”

            Ella entered the building and took a seat in one of the hard plastic seats to wait. Knowing it would probably be awhile Ella decided to look over the cellphone Batman gave her.  The GPS was high tech, and there were even games on it.  Solitaire entertained her while she waited.  “Hey Ella!” Hal’s voice called.

            She looked up seeing Hal walking in wearing a pilot suit, a fighter helmet under one arm.  “You’re a little early,” he said.

            “I flew fast,” she replied grinning.

            “Good, I have to let Carol know I’m leaving and we can get going,” Hal said.

            “Uhm Hal, I told her that I’m interviewing you for a paper. She asked what I was doing here and that was the only thing I could think of.”

            Hal just grinned. “Who wouldn’t want to interview me?”

            Ella smiled back shaking her head at Hal’s arrogance.  “Hey Carol! I’m heading with Ella to go do that interview,” Hal called into an office.

            Carol strode out. “I want that report on the plane on my desk by tomorrow Hal,” she said.

            “Don’t worry it’ll get done,” Hal said.

            Carol rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I don’t know why I hired you.”

            “My skills and my dashing good looks?” Hal said.

            “Just go already,” Carol said and went back into her office.

            “Ready Ella?” Hal asked.

            “If you are.”

            The two Green Lanterns left the airbase changing into their uniforms once they were a safe distance from prying eyes.  “Why don’t we take a little space trip?” Hal said.

            “Space trip?” Ella asked. “In a spaceship?”

            “Our rings not only power constructs, but they also create a life support system that allows us to fly in space,” Hal explained as they took to the air.

            “Really? Wow!” Ella exclaimed as she followed Hal.

            He flew higher and higher into the sky and Ella scrambled to keep up.  As they reached thinner atmosphere, a bright green light covered Ella making her glow.  “Wow!” she said looking over her arms.  “I’m glowing.”

            “That’s the life support system,” Hal explained as his uniform glowed as well.

            Satellites lazily orbited by the two Green Lanterns and Ella saw something else orbiting the Earth. “What is that?” she asked, eyes widening at the large building floating in space.

            Hal groaned. “Batman is going to kill me.  That’s the Watchtower, it’s our main headquarters for the Justice League.  A few of the Team know about it, but it’s not something we share with the public,” Hal explained.

            “Can I visit?” Ella asked curiously.

            “Not until you become a Justice League member, then you have access to the Watchtower,” Hal said.

            “Oh,” Ella said, as they watched it orbit the earth.

            “Why don’t we fly a bit more, and I can explain more about the Green Lantern Corps.”

            “Great!” Ella said. “Hey, Black Canary said something about my ring failing me? When I asked she said to bring it up with you.”

            “We need to recharge our rings as the power is limited.  I knew I forgot to give you something,” Hal said. “You use a power battery to recharge your ring.”

            “How do I get one?” Ella asked.

            “Usually the guardians give you one when you go to Oa to begin your training. I’ll let you borrow mine until we go to Oa,” Hal said grinning. “I’ll teach you the oath you need to say to activate the battery too.”

            “What is it?” Ella asked.

            “In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight.  Let those who worship evil’s might, beware my power. Green Lantern’s Light,” Hal said.

            “I’ll have to remember that,” Ella said.

            Hal suddenly pressed his hand to his ear.  “Green Lantern here,” he said. “Yes, yes, I’ll be there in a few minutes.  Sorry to cut this short Ella, but I’m needed.  You can either go home, or go train with the Team.”

            Ella’s face fell, she had hoped to spend more time with Hal, and learn more about the Green Lantern Corps.  “My ring won’t run out of battery power until you can lend me your battery right?” she asked.

“Shouldn’t, unless you’re using a lot of power.  I’ll deliver it to the Cave after the mission,” Hal said with a grin.

            She waved at Hal and watched as he zoomed off down to Earth.  Sighing, she decided to fly back down to the nearest zeta tube and head to the Cave.  

 

+++

 

            “Recognized Green Lantern B 08,” the female voice said as Ella stepped into the Cave.

            She headed towards the kitchen first to get a glass of water.  “Ella!” M’gaan’s cheerful voice said when she entered. “Hi! Batman said you spending time with Green Lantern.”

            “He had to go on a mission for the Justice League, and had to cut our fun short,” Ella grumbled sitting down on one of the bar stools. “He did tell me how to re-charge my ring, and the Green Lantern Corps oath.”

            “Your ring can run out of power?” M’gaan questioned curiously.

            “Apparently, although Green Lantern said it doesn’t happen very often,” Ella said. “Where’s the rest of the team?”

            “Wally, Robin, and Kaldur are on a small mission for Batman.  Artemis said she had a load of homework to do and Zatanna said she had spells to research,” M’gaan said. “Conner, well he tried to help me with baking cookies, but I got a little nervous. He had to go take a shower.”

            “You like him don’t you?” Ella said with a giggle.

            A green flush spread across M’gaan’s cheeks as she fiddled with a spoon. “You do, don’t you,” Ella said. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.  Do you think he feels the same?”

            “Oh no, he doesn’t see me like that,” M’gaan said softly. “I’m just another teammate.”

            Ella slung her arm over the shoulder of the young Martian. “You could always let him know how you feel,” she said, squeezing her friend’s shoulders.

            “I might,” M’gaan said, a small smile creeping on her lips.

            The moment was broken when the oven beeped. “Cookies are ready!” M’gaan said using her telekinesis to pull the cookies out of the oven.  

“They smell great,” Ella said. “Too bad we have to wait for them to cool.”

            “M’gaan, how are the cookies going?” Conner asked gruffly as he entered.

            His black hair was still wet from his shower and his t-shirt clung to his chest.  M’gaan’s blush returned as she stared at him. “Y-yes they’re ready,” she said with a sigh.

            Ella grinned, leaning over to snag a hot cookie.  Blowing on it gently she took a bite. “Mmm you bake better cookies than my Mom,” Ella commented. “Well, when she does bake.”

            “Your Mom doesn’t bake?” M’gaan asked curiously.

            Ella took another bite looking down at the counter embarrassed. “She works a lot, and doesn’t have a lot of time to cook.”

            Right on cue, Ella’s cell phone began to ring.  Mom flashed on the screen and Ella pressed the answer button. “Hi Mom,” Ella said.

            “I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing,” her Mom said. “You’re eating ok right? Not getting into any trouble with Hal?”

            “M’gaan made cookies and I’m eating one right now.  No Mom, Green Lantern had to go on a mission with the Justice League so I’m going to do some training with the Team.”

            “Good, be home by 9,” Her Mom said. “I love you.”

            “Love you too Mom,” Ella replied and clicked off her phone.

            She looked over to see M’gaan and Conner watching her. “She’s a total worry wart,” Ella said smiling.

            “Worry wart...” M’gaan said, “Oh she worries all the time.  That phrase never made much sense to me.”

            “Same here,” Conner said snagging a cookie.

            The faint sounds of the zeta tubes echoed into the kitchen.  Black Canary walked in a smile on her face when she saw the teenagers.  “Good to see you Ella,” she said. “Weren’t you going on a trip with Green Lantern today?”

            “He had a mission with the league, so I thought I’d do some more training.  The last mission was not how I thought it would be, and I want to be better prepared,” Ella said.

            “Good, why don’t M’gaan and you start,” Black Canary said. “Conner you want to come too?”

            “Fine,” he huffed and they followed Black Canary to the training room.

            Ella and M’gaan stepped into the ring, pausing so M’gaan could morph into her suit.  “No flying M’gaan, and no constructs Ella,” Black Canary said.

            Both girls nodded and settled into their fighting stances.  M’gaan crouched down kicking her leg out at Ella.  Jumping up slightly she countered the kick leaping at M’gaan.  She countered it by blocking and flipping backwards.  Ella ran after her punching at M’gaan’s stomach.  M’gaan blocked her punch sending Ella backwards.  “Ooomph,” Ella said as she landed on her butt.

            M’gaan didn’t lose any time and leapt at her.  Ella scrambled to her feet, managing to grab at the arm M’gaan was slicing at her.  Using her weight to her advantage, Ella slung M’gaan over her shoulder.  M’gaan flipped over landing on her feet and rushed back at Ella.  Before Ella could react, M’gaan bowled into Ella and shoved her onto the floor.  All the air rushed out Ella’s lungs making her gasp.  A hologram hovered over Ella ‘Green Lantern defeated.’  M’gaan held a hand for Ella to grab.  She gratefully grasped her arm letting the Martian pull her to her feet. “That was some good work both of you.  Ella you need to work on your balance, and your footwork,” Black Canary said. “M’gaan you did very well, good job incorporating your cheerleading skills.”

            “Thanks Black Canary,” Ella said. “I feel like I’m improving.”

            Black Canary gave Ella a warm smile. “You are, hopefully up to Green Lantern’s standards.”

            “I’m going to go take a shower, all this work has left me way sweaty,” Ella said. “See you M’gaan.”

            Ella left to take a shower, glancing at her phone to see it was 7:45 pm already. _‘Where did the day go?’_ Ella thought as she walked towards the girls locker room to shower and head home.

 

+++

 

            Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.  Ella kept training with the team and going on missions.  Hal barely had time to mentor her and it frustrated her.  He kept promising to take her to Oa, yet again he was needed by the Justice League.   _‘If I knew where Oa was, I’d just fly there myself,’_ she thought as she sat on the couch in the cave.

            Pulling her knees up to her chest she sighed, looking at her Green Lantern ring.  A weight sat down next to her making her look up.  “You look glum,” Conner said.

            Usually the Kryptonian kept to himself and barely spoke to Ella. “Green Lantern keeps promising to take me to Oa, but yet again something comes up,” Ella said.

            “Superman barely says anything to me,” Conner said. “You’re lucky to have a mentor who tries.”

            Ella turned and patted Conner's shoulder.  “I’m sorry, he’ll come around,” she said.

            “Yeah, I know it’s hard on him, since I’m a clone of Superman,” Conner said.

            “You know, this is the longest conversation we’ve had so far,” Ella said lightheartedly. “Just because you’re a clone, doesn’t mean you’re not your own person.”

            Another smile crossed Conner’s lips. “Thanks Ella.”

            “Team, congregate at the zeta tubes,” Batman’s voice called over the intercom. “I have a mission for you.”

            Ella and Conner stood, and headed through the hallways.  The rest of the team was already waiting.  “Good, you’re all here,” Batman said. “We have intel that members of the League of Shadows are going to try and steal computer software from Star Labs.  I want you to make sure it doesn’t happen.”

            Ella followed the rest of the team towards the hangar.  “We’ll head to Star Labs in M’gaan’s bioship.  Robin, M’gaan, Artemis, Zatanna, and Green Lantern; you run perimeter.  Make sure no one gets into the building, use stealth, and stay hidden.  Superboy, Kid Flash, and I will be inside in case anyone makes it in,” Aqualad said as they entered the bioship.

            When everyone was belted in, M’gaan said, “Red Tornado, open the bay doors.”

            The hangar door opened and the bioship zipped out into the sky.

            The bioship in stealth mode hovered silently over the top of the Star Labs building.  Using zip lines, Robin, Artemis, and Zatanna slid down to the roof.  Ella and M’gaan floated down landing lightly.  M’gaan set up a telepathic link with the team before they moved out. _‘Split up, and keep a sharp eye out,’_ Robin thought.

            The other group landed and headed inside the building.  Ella flew down towards the fence that enclosed the lab.   _‘All clear on the north end.’_

            _‘Nothing to report here on the south end,’_ Artemis said.

            Ella scanned the fence she was scouting. _‘Same here,’_ she said.

            After time spent on the team, Ella was used to using a telepathic link instead of a radio comlink.   _‘All clear,’_ Robin said.

            _‘Zatanna?’_ M’gaan called not hearing her voice.

            _‘A little busy!’_ she called her voice strained.

            _‘Robin go help Zatanna, GL and I will keep watch over your area,’_ M’gaan instructed.

            _‘Right,’_ Robin replied.

            Ella continued perimeter rounds, using her ring to scan the area.   _‘We knocked out the men who were trying to get into Star Labs,’_ Robin called over the link.

            _‘Good, keep watch,’_ M’gaan said.

            Time went slowly, as the night wore on.  Ella yawned trying to keep alert, when she saw a few dark dressed men creeping towards the fence.   _‘Two men are trying to sneak in. I’ll take them down,’_ Ella said.

            _‘If you need backup, let us know,’_ Robin said.

            _‘Roger that,’_ Ella said.

            She flew down behind the men as they began cutting the fence. Pointing her ring at them, a claw construct flew out and wrapped around the two men. “Hey!” one yelled as the two were pulled above the ground. “Let us go!”

            “Not a chance,” Ella replied.

            “A Green Lantern? They didn’t say anything about a Green Lantern being here!” the other complained his eyes wide in fear. “We’re toast.”

            “Look what we have here, the Green Lantern brat,” Cheshire’s familiar sneering voice said behind Ella.

            She turned around, just as Cheshire leapt at her with her scyes.   _‘Not again,’_ Ella thought twisting around to duck.

            Dropping the two men harshly on the ground, Ella turned making a staff hard light construct.  “That won’t do much little girl,” Cheshire drawled twirling her scyes.

            _‘GL what’s going on?’_ Robin said.

            _‘Busy, Cheshire,’_ Ella gasped blocking another hit.

            Moving onto the ground, Ella swung her staff around and swung low trying to cut Cheshire’s knees out from underneath her.  She gracefully leapt out of the way and threw one of her scys at Ella. Rapidly she threw up a bubble shield, the scye bouncing off her shield and falling to the ground.  “You’re improving,” Cheshire snapped moving closer.

            The two circled each other, and Cheshire moved in rapidly punching at Ella.  She barely managed to block the hits, one hitting her shoulder and slamming her to the ground.  “Ooomph,” Ella said as Cheshire pounced.

            Using her legs, she kicked out at Cheshire’s stomach propelling her backwards.  Flipping around Cheshire landed lightly.  “Nice move brat, but you’re not as good as me.”

            Ella moved her ring forwards creating a claw light construct and picking up Cheshire. “That’s what you think,” Ella snarled, squeezing it closed.

            Cheshire winced as she struggled.  With a flick of her hand, Cheshire was slammed to the ground once, then twice.   _‘GL, she’s done,’_ Robin’s voice said, and a hand was placed on her shoulder.

            Twisting around, she attempted to fling the person over her shoulder. “Woah there!” Robin called flipping out of her reach.

            “Sorry Robin,” Ella said.

            Releasing Cheshire, she slumped to the ground.  “We apprehended four more Shadow members.  The police are on their way.  I’ll tie her up, and we’ll report back to Batman,” Robin said.

            The faint sound of sirens echoed down the road.  Robin threw a grappling line up to the roof and Ella followed.  The rest of the team was waiting in the bioship.  “Cheshire seems to have her hand in this,” Aqualad said, “Let’s regroup back at the cave. Batman will want a full report.”

            As they were flying back, a beep sounded from Ella’s phone.  She saw there was a message for her when she flipped it open.   _‘I managed to get some time off from the Justice League. Time for us to go to Oa.  Meet me at Farris Air the day after tomorrow at 5:30pm, don’t worry about bringing anything,’_ it read.  “Hey, guys. I have some good news, and some bad news,” Ella said.

            The team looked at her, worry in their eyes.  “The good news is I’m going to Oa to do my training,” she said.

            M’gaan grinned. “That’s wonderful Ella said. What’s the bad news?”

            “I’m not going to be on the team anymore,” she said sadly.

            “You’ll always be a member,” Robin said.

            “You’ll have to tell us stories about Oa when you come back,” Kid Flash said. “I want to hear about all the aliens you meet.”

            “Thanks guys,” Ella replied with a smile.

            “When are you leaving?” M’gaan asked.

            “The day after tomorrow, I’m meeting Green Lantern at 5:30pm.”

            “Plenty of time to throw you a going away party,” M’gaan said clapping her hands together.

            “You don’t have to M’gaan,” Ella said.

            “Of course I do.”

            “Yes! Food!” Kid Flash said pumping his fist. “I love parties.”

            Ella wrote a short message back to Hal, letting her know she would be ready. _‘I wonder how Mom is going to take this,’_ she thought as they flew back to the Cave.

            After the debriefing with Batman, M’gaan hovered off to the kitchen to begin planning Ella’s going away party. It was late, so Ella went back to the zeta tube to head home.


End file.
